Erana
Erana was a powerful half-human, half-Faerie Folk Wizard who traveled around Gloriana doing good and establishing blessed places of safety. Background The early years of her life are unknown. She was originally from or near MordaviaMagda: Erana was a powerful Magician who came from this area. (though some claim she has ties to Spielburg as well"Wizard of Spielburg"). Erana was an extremely powerful wizard. Her mother was a human magic user, and her father was of the Faerie Folk. Erana grew up with magic and a great love of the land. Although she trained for a few years at the Wizard's Institute of Technocery, she believed that magic was something you did, not something you studied. So she went out in the world, casting protective spells and creating magical areas so that anyone could have a chance to enjoy the beauty of the world without fear. She sponsored the Wizard's Institute of Technocery until her disappearance. Her portrait is seen in its Great Hall. Erana's life was one of adventure and generosity. Unlike many of the other powerful magic users, who had either let their view become jaded and corrupt due to their power or became otherwise eccentric (if not insane) such as Erasmus, Erana was known to be a very calm and level-headed person. Seeking to use the full extent of her magic to help make the world a better place, she travelled all across Gloriana, doing good deeds. The Paladin Rakeesh would later describe her as would later describe her as "a Paladin in all but name" and "a Wizard with the soul of a Paladin". Among her legacy were blessed sanctuaries she created throughout the lands, where those who are weary and chased may find shelter and peace, such as the titular Erana's Peace in Spielburg Valley, the magic Pool of Peace in East Fricana, Erana's Garden in the Land of Mordavia, and Erana's Retreat on the island of Lymnos. WIT Affiliation WIT instructors remarked, however, that the Institute hasn't heard from her in quite some time, and that she never, "returns their calls." Her fate was left a mystery until Quest For Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. Battle with Avoozl At some point or another (probably two or three generations prior to the start of the series). Being in tune with the land, one day she sensed a wrongness entering. Her spells revealed that the Cult of the Dark One was trying to summon Avoozl into this world. She contacted the Paladin Piotyr and warned him that the cult was powerful, and that she could not stop them alone. Thus it was that Piotyr led an army into Mordavia, and Erana entered the Dark One's Cave to battle with Avoozl itself. Erana was powerful, but so was Avoozl. The final ritual of summoning had not been completely cast, so Avoozl was not truly in this world. Erana entered into the dimension between worlds to send the Dark One back to its own world. Just as she was casting a final spell of banishment, Avoozl wrapped his tentacles around her and sent her magical staff spinning through the gate between worlds, trapping her soul and Avoozl in this place between worlds. Piotyr assumed the wizard dead and took her magical staff, fleeing back to Mordavia where it was placed in the town square as a monument. Because Avoozl was not truly banished, his dark magic continued to "leak" into Mordavia. Because of this, the Undead rose from their graves, and the very land itself bled black blood. Until the rituals to summon Avoozl were again performed, and Avoozl banished to its own world, the dark magic continued poison Mordavia, and would have eventually destroying all living things, and Erana's soul would have been trapped forever. Erana's Peace Some rumors suggest that Erana died and was buried in Spielburg, or that some of Erana's remains were brought to Spielburg where they were put to rest, but this has not been confirmed. Most legends suggest that her body was trapped along with her soul within Avoozl's realm. Whatever the case it was believed a memorial for Erana was placed within the valley she created in her remembrance. However the shrine was placed there long before by Erana herself to test other magic users that came after (holding a magic spell). Redemption In the fourth game, the trapped spirit of Erana communicates with the Hero in his dreams when he sleeps in her enchanted garden or beside her staff in the town. Later, he obtains the staff and uses it to restore life to a vampire child. If the Hero is a Wizard, he may use her staff to augment his magic, otherwise, it is simply carried. Erana can be found trapped in a crystal in the Essence Chamber. After defeating Ad Avis, Erana's staff may be used to free her. Afterwards, she takes the staff back, banishes the Dark One, and, after words of thanks, passes to the Afterlife. In the fifth game in the series, the Hero is given the opportunity to sacrifice a portion of his life force to restore either Erana or Katrina to life. Either one is a potential bride for the Hero, and will assist him in his quest. If Erana is chosen, she will go to the island of Limnos and build a beautiful garden. If the Hero is a Wizard, she complimented his eagerness to learn and taught him the spell of First Aid. She will offer him a Waterbreathing Amulet if he tells her about the plan to travel to Atlantis and bring peace. If spoken to about the Rite of Justice, she will remark that justice is seldom merciful, and that it might bring more death if the Hero is not careful. Erana will teleport herself, the hero, and Elsa von Spielburg to the Dragon of Doom once it awakens. She will use her magic to counteract the dragon's breath, but can also be called upon to heal any of the surviving party members. She might sacrifice herself if asked. Personality and traits Erana was once the most powerful spellcaster of all Faerie Folk. After her death, she became just a dream.InterAction Winter 1993 Gardens *Erana's Peace (aka Magic Meadow) *Pool of Peace *Erana's Garden (aka Erana's Orchard) *Erana's Retreat The exact order of the first three of gardens were made is not clear (this is the order of appearance in the games). Erana's Garden was likely made around the time of the rise of the Cult of Dark One. Erana's Peace may have been built towards the end of her life, as she was thought to have died and been buried there by many (if so likely built shortly before she traveled/returned to Mordavia). The Pool of Peace could have been at any point. Erana's Retreat was built after she was freed from the Underworld. Another garden was formed by Erana's Magic/Spirit when Piotyr placed Erana's Staff in the Mordavia's Town Center. Titles *Wizard of Spielburgnarrator (QFG2):"the portrait of Erana, the lost Wizard of Spielburg" *Wizardess Erana *Spellcaster *Mage Erana *Magician Erana *Magician *Spirit of Erana *Paladin (in all but name)Rakeesh (QFG5): "I sorrow to learn that Erana is truly dead. She was a Paladin in all but name, and the world has lost a great goodness. I rejoice though, that her soul is free. Thank you for your words." Gallery EranaQFG2.png Image:EranaQFG5.png See also *Erana (Hero-U) *Who's Who in Mordavia (QFG4 Hintbook) *HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV Behind the scenes *Erana is first introduced in QFG1, but her race is not mentioned. She is first stated to look like a 'Faery' (Genesta) in QFG2, when looking at her painting in WIT.Narrator (QFG2): "You always wondered what Erana looked like. She reminds you of Genesta, a Faery you once knew." While Erana is alluded to in QFG3, her race is not brought up."I knew there was one out in the savanna. I'm glad you found it. Stories here say something about a beautiful woman magic user making a magic spring. Someone named, let me think, ... Erana, that was it. That's all I know about it.There is a strong aura of magic here, particularly near the large rock. 3 1 0 1 99 There is a feeling of peace and serenity here. This reminds you a bit of Erana's Peace in Spielburg. You have the same, comfortable feeling that nothing will harm you hereA magic user can trigger an "E" to appear on a rock. Which the narrator comments; "You had a bad habit of dozing off during Rune Lore 101, but this one you remember. It's the symbol for Peace." It's not until QFG4 materials that she first classified as half Faerie Folk (the QFG4 Hintbook says her mother was magic-user and her father was of the Faerie Folk, and QFG4 states that she was 'part Faerie Folk'"My grandmother used to tell stories about Erana. How she was part Faerie Folk, and unearthly beautiful, and she brought kindness and magic wherever she went.", and the HERO Journal refers to her as 'half Faerie Folk'). *The mystery of Erana's disappearance and/or death is a subplot within the entire series, and spawned several different theories among various characters of the games. :In the Quest for Glory: So You Want To Be A Hero? (original and remake), Zara refers to Erana's Peace as her "final resting place." This suggests that some believe she died in Spielburg and wa buried there, or at least some of Erana's physical remains were taken from Mordavia and brought to Spielburg, or its just a baseless rumor. However, a Magic User finds no evidence of her body, upon opening the memorial marker within the valley (finding a spell scroll instead). Most known legends surrounding her battle with Avoozl suggest that her body was pulled into Avoozl's dimension where it was lost, and her soul became trapped. :In QFG2, it suggests that WIT had lost track of her, and that she hadn't been answering the academy's summons in years. On the other hand, the arrogance of the instructors and their disdain of the mortal world implies they probably didn't bother trying to find her beyond trying to initiate direct contact. *In Shadows of Darkness she was voiced by Diane Pershing and in Dragon Fire by Wendy Cutler. *Erana's appearance varies throughout the series, both in clothing and hair color/styles. *Erana in QFG2 visually looks like and is said to look like Genesta from Sierra's King's Quest series, which is not surprising given their shared faerie heritage. Although as noted above, Erana's appearance when she is actually encountered differs quite a bit from Genesta. *It is possible for a Wizard or Paladin to not only marry Erana, but also Elsa and Nawar in a single game. But Erana must be chosen first, or she will be aware and turn your proposal down. *Rakeesh describes Erana as a Paladin in all but name. *Erana's homeland is unclear, QFG2 seems to suggest she's from Spielburg. However Fairie Folk in general live in the Eastern Woods (in or near Mordavia see Hero Journal), and Magda says she came from Mordavia (somewhere near region of Mordavia where the Gypsy Camp resides). Perhaps one of her parents was from Spielburg, and the other from Mordavia. She wasn't known in western Mordavia or the town until she came with Piotyr to the town.Innkeeper (QFG4): My grandmother told me about a Paladin once. The Paladin Piotyr came here with Erana. In fact, Piotyr is supposed to be Dmitri the Burgomeister's grandfather, although my grandmother was not very clear about that matter. In the game the Tatiana and her Fairies appear in the Eastern Forest of Mordavia near Erana's Garden, but its discovered they came there many years to obtain the Staff from Mordavia Town where Piotyr had placed it (Wizard Universe only). The vagueness of her original homeland may have been intentional like the rumors of where she 'died' and was buried (which also included 'Spielburg' and 'Mordavia'). Erana in other sources *A new backstory was given for School For Heroes; see Erana (School For Heroes) *Erana is mentioned or appears in the fan games see Erana (unofficial). *Erana finally becomes a Paladin in The School For Heroes and Hero-U material. References Category:Characters (QFG1) Category:Characters (QFG2) category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:humans Category:good characters Category:faerie folk Category:females Category:love interests Category:wizards Category:Mages Category:magic users Category:Vegetarians Category:Archmages Category:Sponsors Category:Spellcasters Category:Magicians Category:Spirits Category:Paladins